Always have, always will
by Lover Dearest
Summary: A Christmas fic. Arya has a dreary task to complete, and during the process of its completion, the feelings she has for Eragon, which we all know she has, begin to surface. Chpt. 2 edited.
1. Always have, always will

Always have, always will.

(It's a little rushed, I'll admit. Haven't read through it so I don't know if everything goes together, as always, point out any mistakes, appreciated very much thank you, my littlies.)

A Christmas story. (EragonxArya fluff)

(AU, set in Ellesméra, I don't own anything, somewhat similar to my 'Happy Christmas' fic, I can't remember if Eragon's eyes were brown… OOC, I think)

X

always have, always will

Eragon gazed softly at the small figure in his arms. She was sleeping. For the first time, she was _really_ sleeping. Her chest rose and fell gently. He took comfort in the sound of her heart beating.  
He wondered what in Alagaësia had brought her here… to _him_.

_Last week_

Arya kept her eyes on her work. She tried to focus, she truly did, though every time she attempted to read, it all just passed through her mind.

She was supposed to be holding the now annual Christmas celebration. It was not for the elves, for they did not honour these traditions, but rather for their young rider who has never experienced a true Christmas.  
Nothing had been done for his birthday, due to understandable circumstances, so they were making up for lost time.

Arya did not even know the _word_ Christmas. Her fury was bubbling.

_We have more important issues than to worry about than Eragon's entertainment!_

She allowed a groan to escape her lips. She rested her forehead in her hand. Why was _she_ left in charge anyway? What could she do that no other can?

How was she supposed to plan a celebration for something that she knew nothing of? Elves did not keep scrolls on petty human traditions.

_You could ask him,_ said a little, subconscious voice in her mind.

_He is not a fool, he would question me,_ Arya battled against herself.

_Yes, but what do you care if he finds out about it? He is going to know anyway,_ She had a point.

Arya considered this for a moment, it was either, fail the task or have a chance to succeed. The latter was the only true option and she knew it.

Quickly stashing away the scrolls that were scattered across her bed, Arya made her way outside. She stopped to talk to no one. She ignored any greeting, knowing that it was impolite.

As she neared Eragon's tree, she prayed to the Gods that surely did not exist that he would be there.

Sure enough, there was Eragon, sitting on his knees, on the floor, his boyish expressions only faint on his face.

_He has grown so much_.

Eragon's chocolate eyes held slight shock within them. Arya walked into the room. Her strides were catlike and elegant. Eragon's eyes followed her movement.  
Arya sat on Eragon's bed and crossed her legs.

Arya noticed that Eragon held a quill and parchment in his hands, "What are you doing?" She frowned, ignoring all of the polite greetings and gestures.

Eragon's expression remained dull, "Just improving my knowledge of the ancient language…why are you here, Arya?" Eragon was past the politeness too.

Arya pasted the most gleeful expression she could manage on her face without overdoing it.

"Tell me about Christmas, Eragon," She sounded like a child. Eragon's façade faded and a weak smile spread across his lips, making Arya shiver internally for reasons beyond her knowledge.

"Well…" Eragon began there, he told Arya of the origin of Christmas. He told her of why it was so important to many humans. He spoke of family and large feasts. He told her of the many traditions and superstitions that came with Christmas. Gifts, decorations, various plants with absurd meanings, _pine trees_, flashing lights and fancy glitter. Stars, angels, a man that went by the name 'Santa', he was very strange in Arya's opinion, little snow people, certain, representative colours… and the list went on.

By the end, Arya's interest had been truly caught. Eragon had joined her on his bed; he made hand gestures and exaggerated words.

He began telling her of the lone Christmas's he'd had. It saddened Arya to think that Eragon did not have a much-fulfilled childhood.  
At some points, when Eragon would tell her of the days when he and his relatives did not only have no Christmas, but also nothing to live on, she'd reach out and stroke his arm or grasp his hand. Arya did not even know if it was intimate or not, nor did she care.

The discussion on Christmas ended at dusk though Arya was reluctant to leave.  
Eragon had begun telling her all sorts of stories, humorous, enlightening and sad, of his past. Arya made no move to stop him, she'd even put in her own little experiences if it was related to the agenda.

It was very dark when Saphira had put her word in and told them to continue the discussion _another time _when she was not trying to sleep.

Arya quickly apologised and headed back through the glorious city of Ellesméra to her home.

She knew what to do now…

X

Arya spent two and one half days planning and preparing. Food was planned, decorations were planned and being put up today. The setting was organized, built around the Menoa Tree. Eragon's arrival was set up and the entertainment was ready planned; Arya would recite what Eragon called, 'classic Christmas poems' and another group of elves would perform the 'carolling'.

Arya was excited; of course, she kept her serious face and emotionless façade, though she truly was excited.

Christmas was in two days, pressure was heavy on Arya's shoulders. Her mother, and her Queen, had praised her efforts. She gave her a hand with the preparations, telling her all the while that she knew that she could count on Arya to plan such a glorious thing.

On the night, everything looked spectacular; lights flashed and glowed, tinsel glittered, holly and mistletoe hung from the ceiling, numerous pine trees shined bright and the centrepieces held flowers that bloomed happily.

Everything was perfect though Arya's heart was heavy. She didn't know why.

_Yes you do,_ that little subconscious again…

_Pray tell, _She hissed inwardly.

_You are worried he won't like it_,

Arya frowned_, of course I am, I want him to think highly of my designing skills._

_You don't want Eragon to like your _skills_; you want him to like _you_,_

_No,_ Arya thought defiantly.

_You're right; you want him to _love_ you,_

_No!_ Arya was shocked at how true those words had been.

_You love him…_

The voice faded before she could reply.

"Stupid subconscious," She muttered childishly, glad that no one was around to hear.  
She slumped into one of the chairs that belonged to one of the little, draped tables.

She put her head in her hands. People had started to arrive, everyone was invited, it was a choice event. A few people had the courtesy to ask Arya if she was okay. She told them that she was merely tired and sent them off.

After she gave the seventh concerned person the same reply, she headed back to her room, this was a two faced decision. She did this for one, to prove her point, and two; she did not want to attend any longer. She would be replaced, there was no concern. If anyone asked, she would say she was unwell, this was half true in any case.

_It is about seven in the night,_ Arya estimated, dulled_, Eragon should have arrived._

Arya tried to rest, she'd dismiss anyone who would come to check up on her. The noise was deafening.

Why was she so weak? Why was she so upset about this?

_Is it Fäolin? _That stupid voice suggested.

_We shared nothing. _

_That's a dirty lie, Arya._

"I know," She sighed aloud, "I really liked him…"

Then it clicked. It all came together…

The celebration was surely over now; it must be one in new light.

Arya moved swiftly through her home, yet cautious not to awaken anybody. The hem of her dress whipped in the wind and the grass tickled her bare feet.

She made her way up Eragon's tree; Saphira's heavy breathing assured Arya that she was asleep. Eragon laid asleep himself, a smile etched on his lips.

_He had fun,_ The thought made Arya smile and she did not shy away from it.

She crept closer to him and lifted the quilt that lay on top of him an inch, just so that she could tuck herself in. She pressed herself lightly against his body and hung an arm around his torso. She buried her head in his chest, feeling very right.

X

The impossibly bright light that seeped through any and every open space woke Arya up. She fluttered her eyes open, an arm was wound around her waist.

"Good morning," Eragon whispered, that's right, she was with Eragon, "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes, I did." She sat on her knees, pulling away lightly from the embrace that she and Eragon had shared last night, and stretched.

"Arya," Eragon's tone held question in it, Arya nodded, "Not that I mind but… why are you here?"

"How was my Christmas party?" Arya avoided the question.

"_You_ planned that?" Understanding was sharp on his face, "_That's_ why you asked me about Christmas! Sneaky," He smiled.

"It was for you,"

"So, this time don't change the subject, why _are_ you here?" He frowned, out of confusion rather than anger.

Arya climbed on top of him and bent down, gently locking their lips, for a brief moment. She pulled away slowly and leant down to his ear, "Because I love you," She whispered.

Arya could feel Eragon's hand stroking her back.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that… I love you too, always have, always will,"

X

A/N- I was in the Christmassy mood and so I wrote this. It isn't so good but I liked it. It will stay as a Oneshot unless I'm asked to continue, which I highly doubt seeing as most of it was cheesy (yum) but hey! It's all good.

R&R gorgeous people (:

Anyway, Merry (late) Christmas. And happy new years for Thursday!


	2. We belong together

Hey everyone (:  
I edited this chapter, I thought it was my worst, hopefully it's better now. Share your thoughts about it if you haven't already and I hope you like it. (:

CP owns it.

x

We belong together

_Eragon held her to his chest tighter. Something was bothering her and this bothered Eragon. He pressed his lips against her temple._

X

It had been but a week since Arya had discovered, no, _realised_, her feelings for Eragon. It was between her, Eragon and Saphira. Saphira was most helpful, making cheeky and witty remarks about their newfound love.  
She had kept her tongue though, seeing that, whereas Eragon wanted to shout it out to all of Alagaësia, Arya wanted to keep this quiet.

"I'd best be going then," Eragon proclaimed, strapping up his boots. Arya sat cross-legged on his bed, observing him. She frowned at his words though said nothing for she knew how important Eragon's training was for him.

Eragon walked over to her, he held her head in his hands as he softly connected their lips. It was brief. Arya was not satisfied. Eragon pulled away deliberately slow and was gone with a few parting words.

Whenever Eragon left, for any reason these days, Arya would feel she had lost a part of her. It was an alien feeling. Arya deeply regretted casting aside the time that they had once had, away as if it was of no importance. She cursed herself for hurting him so much. She had been dwelling in the past instead living in the present and embracing the future.

Having nothing better to do, Arya fell back onto his bed and crossed her arms behind her head, scanning the room thoroughly, over and over. The amount of small cracks and crevices in his small room was astounding. Arya's count had reached sixteen thousand two hundred and three. Had she owned another pair of eyes, she would only have spotted perhaps two if any at all. Arya sighed, preparing her self for a long wait.

It had seemed an eternity before she heard the familiar footsteps of Eragon's boots heading toward her. She heard another pair of footsteps… lighter, softer ones. Arya frowned.

Eragon appeared first, not even noticing Arya's presence. He kicked off his boots and ruffled his hair… he was exhausted. Arya smiled, he was hers. She could nt help but admire him, he was truly something else.

"Very nice, very nice," Arya froze at the feminine voice.

"Look, you can't stay too long, what did you want?" Eragon asked wearily.

"Well, I thought we might have been friends," A girl said sweetly.

Eragon sighed, "Sure," he was too nice, and Arya would have to point that out to him later on.

"Friends with benefits?" The girl laughed. EXCUSE ME? Arya was tempted to shout.

Arya's eyes found hers, it was quite dark. From what she could see, the girl had fine honey hair that fell loosely around her face, framing her wide blue eyes. White, straight teeth pulled at the bottom of a pair of full, red lips. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin was paled. In addition, as every other elf, she had slanted features and slightly pointed ears.

She looked startled, and jumped back a little when she saw her, "Arya! Hello!" the girl laughed nervously, she was intimidated by Arya's position, she noticed. Of course, she knew _her_ name though Arya did not know the girl's.

Eragon's head snapped to Arya's direction. His eyes were fierce at first though softened at her gaze.

"Who's this?" Arya nodded to the girl. Her arms were still tucked behind her head.

"I'm Liena," She answered hurriedly for him, her voice was musical yet under developed. Arya sat up, Liena must be a fair bit younger than she was. She studied her carefully, Liena shyed away from her gaze.

"She was with Oromis," Eragon glanced at Arya apologetically. She was an elf yet knew none of the courtesies. Arya's eyebrows knitted together.

"What were you doing there?" She snapped.

Liena stared down, "Waiting for the young rider," She confessed, suddenly very intent on her bare feet. Arya could see Oromis caving into her sweet-ness. She shook her head.

"You had best be gone now," She said sternly.

"Yes!" Her head snapped up and she scuttled away, nigh tripping on her long silk gown. Arya was sure she would see Liena again. Perhaps not specifically soon, but she knew she would. She had the feeling. Her feelings were usually right. Arya smiled at her own thoughts.

She leant back down onto the bed.  
"Sorry," Eragon muttered.

"She is smitten it seems," Arya teased, "I would not blame the poor girl. I have not seen her around, she must be one of the younger elves."

Eragon laughed and joined Arya on the bed, climbing on top of her though supporting his own weight as not to crush her delicate figure, "She is fourteen, in elf years,"

Arya laughed too, she knew she had nothing to fear. Liena trully was very young, "'Friends with benefits?'" She quoted in a mock high pitched voice, attempting to imitate the young elf, Eragon put on a mock hurt expression. It quickly faded into a cheeky grin, Arya raised an eyebrow.  
Eragon leant forward and began planting delicate kisses up her neck, jaw line, and the corner of her lips.

It felt nice though Arya could not understand why he was doing this, "What are you doing?" She voiced her thoughts, though replaced 'why' with 'what'.

"I'm expressing my love to the woman _that_ I love," He mumbled against her lips.

"Mmhm," She approved, winding her arms around his neck and leaning into him. He ran his hands down her sides, extracting a shiver and deepened the kiss. He was not gentle and his hands began to wander, Arya laughed.

A gasp came from the entrance, Eragon and Arya froze simultaneously. Peeking around Eragon's shoulder, Arya spotted Liena, she groaned. She was quite nosey, was she not. Liena had a look on her face that clearly read she could not keep her mouth shut. Soon all would know.

She hopped down from the tree and Arya could hear her little footsteps padding furiously; she was running.

"No!" Eragon jumped off her, Arya bit her lip.

"It's okay, don't worry about her," Eragon soothed.

"People will know about… about… _this_!" She moaned, gesturing furiously with her hands.

Eragon stretched out his hand; Arya took it and tried to stand straight, Eragon still supporting her with his hand in hers. "What shall happen next, do you think?"

Eragon shrugged, this was worse for him and Arya was the one complaining. How _selfish_ of her. Could she not consider Eragon for a moment? It made her feel awful. She hid her emotions though, unwilling to pass them on to the Rider beside her.

"What are people going to think?" Arya asked, not able to mask the panic that was thick in her voice completely, she knew this was unfair on Eragon, he had done nothing but love her.

"That a Rider happened to fall for a Princess? You're very easy to love, you know," He suggested.

Arya groaned. Eragon combed her hair with his fingers, brushing it from her face. "We don't have to be together, Arya," He whispered tensely. He did not like the idea as much as Arya.

"I want to!" she protested stubbornly, feeling like a child once more. She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stroked her spine gently and rested his head on her hair.

"As do I," He agreed softly. Arya knew very well that she was overreacting. She frowned, wanting to tell him everything, everything she felt for him, though struggled with the words. Eragon hugged her tighter to his chest, which helped a little; she felt his warm lips touch her temple.

"I love you," He whispered, it was in that moment which Arya realised that it would take more than a few angry mobs to break the bond between them. Some would be happy even, happy for the dragon rider and the elven princess.  
Arya smiled, finding the words that would light the fire.

"Yes, we _belong_ together,"

"Forever," Eragon added.


	3. Just like a Fairytale

Repost.

Told you I would do it (:  
Hello chickies (:  
I made this, taking a very different turn than my first intentions, enjoy it to the fullest, of course its full of cute fluff.

Tell me about any grammatical/spelling/punct. Errors, I love my reviewers (:

_X _

just like a fairytale

_Eragon stay kneeled, only praying that she would at least _consider_ his proposition though he felt incredibly selfish for he knew that he had just placed her on the spot, he watched with a heavy heart as she bit her lip. She was going to say no…_

X

Since Liena's story spread around, elves did not know whether to respect or shun Arya. Of course, they had no real choice, she was their princess and they were her people…

As for Eragon, the most he got was the occasional eye roll and small smile; they all thought that he had gotten ahead of himself and that this was just a phase.

Eragon lay by Arya, beneath the shade of the Menoa Tree, it was a deserted day.

"It is not a phase," Eragon assured Arya as she voiced her thoughts. She was unconvinced.

"There is no way for you to tell, Eragon. You have many years ahead of you and you shall meet plenty women,"

"I only want you," He persisted stubbornly.

"You say that now," Arya whispered softly, wishing that it were not fact.

"Arya I am serious, you are my world, and I will forever love you," His words melted her heart, as never before, why did she feel this way; it was so sudden…

"Love is a strong word," Arya frowned; she wanted what was best for Eragon, even if his life would not involve her so deeply.

"So it is," He agreed. Arya sighed, knowing that he was not moved the slightest.

You mustn't misuse it," Arya ordered, how she hoped she was wrong. How she hoped that Eragon truly did love her and how she hoped that he would argue against her, argue until he won.

"Never, Arya I love you," He stated firmly.

"Eragon, think about what you are doing." Arya mumbled.

"What am I doing?" He scoffed, letting an arm snake around her waist.

"Wasting your love on me," Arya looked anywhere but at Eragon, unable to face his eyes, so loving and warm. _Loving._

"Never talk like that," Eragon muttered, gently pushing her chin up to his face with his spare hand, Arya gave in and locked his eyes. Big mistake, he looked so confused and hurt; perhaps he thought that Arya wanted to leave their relationship? If that was the only way to keep him happy in the end, so be it.

"It is true," Arya grimaced.

"Arya, you are my love, one and only," Did he not understand Arya's intentions?

"For the time being," Arya sighed.

"Forever," Eragon whispered. Of course, he was young and did not know the true meaning of _forever_. Arya did not want this for him; she was foolish to approach him no matter how right it had felt…

"You cannot say that now! Who knows what fate has planned for you and I," It was cold hard, solid truth and _somebody_ had to say it.

"I know," Eragon laughed light heartedly and stroked Arya's rosy cheeks. If anyone were to laugh at fate, of course it would be Eragon.

"Eragon, please," Arya moaned.

"Arya, please," Eragon smiled, Arya folded her arms, such a child yet so sweet.

"Stop," She ordered softly and yet with authority.

"Arya, tell me something," Eragon had taken her hand and had begun playing with her fingers. Arya watched him absently.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"Do _you_ love me as I love you?" Arya frowned, her eyes still fixed on her hand that Eragon held and toyed with. His touch was soft and Arya secretly appreciated his stubbornness.

"Eragon," Arya whispered, knowing that what she said now could alter everything. Just like that.

"Tell me," He persisted.

"You know my feelings," Arya hedged, unwilling to admit the love that occupied the majority of space in Arya's heart that she held only for Eragon. This love had grown only over the weeks though admitting them would not help the situation.

"Voice them," Eragon continued.

"I am not sure, I do not want to make the same mistake of falling for someone who will not be by me always…" It was true enough though Arya knew deep inside that Eragon would not leave her side for a minute willingly.

"I will never leave you," He confirmed. Arya thought about Fäolin, he had not left willingly…

"You overuse the word never," Arya's voice dropped.

"I promise," Eragon said. This sparked a small fury in Arya.

"You cannot promise! For you will never know! What if fate takes you away from me by battle?" Arya very nearly choked by the end of the sentence though held everything back with some effort.

"I will not let them take me," It was true, Eragon was surely stronger, perhaps he was even stronger than Arya now and Arya would not be leaving the land of the living anytime soon. Arya did not wish to face Eragon once more in combat for she felt she could not deliver her best any longer.

"It may be inevitable, and the issue of you falling in love with another woman still stands," Arya brought up, it hurt to say aloud for it made it a reality, she could lose her Eragon simply to the attraction of another woman.

"Say if we were married, I could not leave you for we would be bound, I feel bound to you Arya," He exclaimed. He felt bound to Arya… She did not know whether she should be happy or angry for he may only bind to her from pity, she had eventually come to him had she not? Arya knew instantly that this was not the case.

"Though we are not married, you are free!" Arya pointed out.

"Let us marry then," Eragon laughed easily. Arya's jaw dropped, that was a strong proposition, it was not a question either…

"Eragon, I do not believe in matrimony, it is not elven," Arya reminded him gently.

"There is a first for everything," He pointed out. This was a reasonable argument.

"Well what if you are _killed_?" Arya steered.

"I would have a better motivation for survival, you make me stronger," Eragon ran his fingers through her hair. Arya could not help falling even deeper in love. There was no wonder it was _falling_ in love…

"I cannot marry you," Arya said firmly.

"It does not have to be religious," He suggested, Arya frowned for a moment, she felt her self slipping and longed to give in to him though it would be selfish on her part to keep him for herself whilst he has not known true women.

"That is the entire idea of marriage," Arya murmured.

"What do you believe in, then?" Eragon queried.

"I believe in a life long mate," She had once told him, she was sure.

"Marriage," Eragon felt as if it were the same concept, clearly. It was in most ways, Arya supposed.

"Basically though we are only bound by will," That was the big difference also; Arya did not want Eragon to feel as if he had to be faithful only because they were bound lawfully.

"We could redefine traditions, Arya," Eragon suggested, a hint of excitement masked his tone.

"What if I do not _wish_ to marry you?" Arya knew it was false, she wanted to somewhere, somewhere in her heart.

"Then I shall leave you be though I know that this is not the case, I can feel it," She knew he was all too right though without a fight, she would never go.

"You feel wrong," Arya stated.

"You do not wish to be wed to me," Eragon whispered sadly, Arya sighed; she did not want to hurt him though she had to.

"No, I do not," She proclaimed defiantly.

"Say it in the ancient language," Eragon demanded, Arya knew that she could not do that, Eragon surely knew it too.

"Eragon, I cannot wed you," Arya sighed, avoiding his request.

"Pray tell, why?" Eragon asked.

"None would approve," Arya came down to, Eragon put up a fair argument. He slipped his arm free from around Arya's waist and he pulled her up gently so that she now sat. Arya frowned as he kneeled.

"Arya Dröttningu," He began, Arya moaned, how could she refuse this it was the hight of rudeness for she loved him, "I have no ring as of yet and I understand that you do not believe in matrimony though I hope that you may say yes when I ask, will you marry me?"

Arya bit her lip, if she said no; she would regret it so very deeply though if she said yes Eragon would have no choice should he change his mind but to stay with her. What would her people think? What would her _queen_ think?

Eragon's eyes dropped a millimetre and Arya could have sworn they darkened, he felt like a fool… Arya's heart begged her to relieve him of his misery, as well as her own. Her mind thought otherwise.

_You love him; redefine the tradition Arya, as he says._ She told herself.

Her lips trembled slightly as she opened them and let a small, '_yes_' to escape. Eragon frowned.

"What was that?"

Arya sighed, "Yes Eragon I will marry you no matter how foolish we are we live but once!" She shouted, unable to control her heart that swelled to twice its size.

It took Eragon a moment to process this, he stay dumbstruck for a second before the largest grin spread across his face, he laughed, as did Arya.

It felt so surreal. Arya, as Eragon did not know his father, would become Arya Shadeslayer. It had a nice ring to it, she thought, it rolled of the tongue.

Arya was soon of her feet, not literally speaking for she had been lying down, Eragon having lifted her, "I love you," He smiled. Arya nodded, I know.

He brought his head down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She wound her arms around his neck. It was a scene from a happy ending fairytale where the princess gets her prince.

X

Wow, can you believe that I decided to randomly do this, (:  
I scrapped the one shot idea and thought maybe I should just continue it as an entire fic? Should I?

Oh, yea, it's set in Eldest when Eragon is training and so that's why he doesn't know about his lineage.

I wrote it for my friend, I love you more than yellow, Shyarn.  
I love the very super people who take the time to review xx (:

Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts and any ideas, _should_ I continue it? I can but its up to you amazing people to decide (:


	4. Together, evermore

Hey everyone. (:  
Your support was so great. (:  
You asked me to continue, so I did, I am. I hope you like it, I really do. I _promise_ will reply to reviews. I'm really very sorry I haven't been as of yet. :p  
CP owns it.  
Enjoy and review :D

Together. Evermore.  
X  
_Eragon bit his lips; something about Arya's mother frightened him to the core. He had decided to remain silent, allow Arya to speak for he trusted she would not stutter and stumble over her words as he would. However, when the Queen questioned his love for Arya, he could not hold his tongue. He asked for her pardon…  
'Excuse me your highness, if I may,'_

X

"I beg your pardon?" Islanzadí breathed, Arya felt Eragon freeze beside her, she sighed.

"I said that Eragon and I are affianced, betrothed, engaged, whichever you prefer," Arya smiled.

"I heard what you said!" She snapped. Arya raised an eyebrow, Eragon still had not moved. This would have to be her battle, she supposed.

"Well then why did you beg my pardon?"

"Do not speak to me as such. Not only am I your queen; I am your mother,"

"Yes, _mother. _Do you have any issues with my upcoming marriage to the Rider Eragon? Speak now," Arya smirked, "Or forever _hold your peace_,"

"I happen to have just a small issue," Arya had never seen Islanzadí behave as she was; usually she held the manners of a true queen and respected the rights of her people.

"And what would that be?" Arya asked, overly polite. She wrapped her fingers around Eragon's hand, the elven Queen's features visibly hardened. Eragon tightened his grasp though kept his silence.

"Arya, my daughter, you must understand," Her voice sounded pleading, Arya did not flinch, she was not so easily moved.

"Yes…?"

"He is a Rider! The only one on our side. If we lose him, the war is lost with him!" She argued, Arya never knew how short tempered the elven Queen truly was. Perhaps because she avoided conversation whenever possible with her.

"I shall not be a distraction with his training," Arya promised.

"He is _sixteen_, Arya you are –"

"I know my age," She cut.

"Arya you are a princess," The queen persisted.

"It matters not; I shan't become queen anytime soon, shall I?" In all honesty, she did not even have to accept the duties should she choose it.

"One day you _shall_. How can you expect young Eragon to handle the future race of Riders along with his duties as King of the Elves? _Alagaësia _needs him," As if Arya did not already realise that much, she was not such a fool. Did her mother not understand that she had raised all these issues with Eragon already once before. Before he asked for her hand.

"I do not ask him to,"

"He has his whole life ahead of him, there are so many other women that could become appealing to him. You are not the single one in this land, did you think of that?" Yes, she did…

"Excuse me, your highness, if I may," Arya's eyes snapped to Eragon, who had spoken. Islanzadí nodded, eyebrows knitted together.

"I do not wish for another woman. I wish for your daughter. I am the one who made the proposition; she is the one who put up an argument much the same as you present now. If I may say, your daughter is the most _beautiful_, _kind, sweet, loving, selfless, compassionate, understanding_ yet stubborn woman I have ever known. I do not wish a life outside of hers. She _is_ my life, your highness."

Arya's eyes remained glued to the soft face of Eragon. She could not believe that those words had touched his lips, spilt from his mouth. So carefree, relaxed, so meaningful, so truthful. Arya could not detect a hint of hesitation whilst he spoke.

"My young Rider, you shall live to lead such a long life, believe me. You shall come across many things; you do not need to be bound with a single woman. You do not need to be shunned when you eye another, you deserve a free life."

"I am a prisoner in this land without Arya," He stated firmly. Arya's eyes dropped.

"I clearly have not swayed you, that is a good asset for a Rider," Arya frowned, she does not listen to her own daughter and _her_ wishes though listens to a Rider she scarcely known and _his_ wishes. Arya smiled, she could get used to this.

"If you truly wish to wed my daughter, and understand that you must remain faithful and love her for as long as you both live, you have my blessings," She finished humbly. Eragon turned to Arya and slipped his hands around her waist to lift her to his body, he laughed.

"We're getting married!" He sounded so childish; Arya could not help but snigger a little with him, saying 'I know' at appropriate intervals.

"I assume that we shall be writing our own vows?" Eragon paused for a moment at Arya's suggestion. He set her down gently.

"I had not thought so far," He frowned, "Though yes, I suppose we shall,"

Arya sighed; she welcomed the challenge with open arms she gazed back up at her queen, "Please excuse our presence," She requested, Islanzadí nodded curtly. Arya nigh bounced away, leaving Eragon trailing close behind.

"Arya," Eragon called, Arya came to a halt. Eragon stumbled, keeping himself from toppling over his dainty fiancée.

"Aha?" Arya was not truly focused; ideas swam freely through her mind. She wanted their wedding to be _perfect._ Of course, never too big. Just _full_ of love and _joy_. They could get married in Galbatorix's dungeons for all she cared, so long as they were together. Now that she really took a second to think about it, excitement bubbled within her.

"When are we going to write our vows?" He asked, standing by her, studying her expressions.

Arya frowned, staring at her surroundings. She stepped toward a small tree, flourishing with brilliant orange leaves. She whispered a small apology before plucking a leaf for herself. She turned to face Eragon once more.

"Does right now suit you?" Arya asked gently, Eragon's eyes widened, "We do not have to, if you do not wish it," Arya offered, Eragon shook his head slowly, a smile forming.

"No, right now is just fine, but how?" He frowned. Arya eyed the leaf in her hand. She snapped the bottom of the stem softly, a trickle of red liquid dropped from the end, Arya smiled. She crouched down in her spot on the path she and Eragon had been walking. She beckoned Eragon to come by her.

She gazed down at the smooth surface and smirked to herself, she would deal with her mother's reaction later. "So what are we doing?" Eragon asked, now kneeling beside her.

Arya poised her leaf and wrote on the untainted surface in her clear, elegant script, _Princess and Rider's Vows. _She heard an 'ah' of recognition from Eragon. "Can this be removed?" He queried, worried.

Arya sniggered, "Nope,"

"Arya, my love, your mother shan't be overly excited,"

"Eragon, _my_ love, it matters not, this shall be a reminder of the strong and eternal love that two complete opposites held for each other. It is a symbol to the elves, you know. It's special,"

Eragon pressed his lips to her hair softly, "Of course,"

"First," Arya began, "I… Promise… to… adore… you… for… as long… as we… both live." She spoke the words as she wrote them, forever etching them into the ground.

"I promise to stay by you, no matter what happens," Eragon added. Arya copied down his words. "And to make you smile when you are sad, comfort you when you feel alone and calm you down when you are angry."

Arya nodded, smiling as she wrote his words once more. "And _I_ promise to fight by you and support your decisions no matter how foolish." She contributed.

"I promise to protect and shield you from any threats or danger," Eragon vowed, snaking an arm around her waist defensively. Arya did not know how she could not see the true man that Eragon was earlier. They could have been wed by now…

"Even though I don't need it," She said stubbornly.

"Even though you don't need it," Eragon agreed light-heartedly. Arya knew he was very serious of his words though for his grip around her had tightened slightly.

"I promise to tell you all my thoughts and allow your help and support," Arya wriggled down as the list grew. Eragon released his arm and followed her down. The once white ground now shone a deep red.

"I promise to cherish every moment we have together," Eragon said faintly. Arya felt his eyes on her. She did not look back for she focused on her wrist, moving to the curls and twists of the letters.

"I promise my love is undying," Arya said solemnly, hoping he would believe her, as she knew it to be true. If Eragon willed it, Arya would leave her duties and inheritance to the throne of the elves, just to be with him.

"I promise to never so much glance at another woman," Eragon whispered, confirming that the argument he constantly put up about the world of women was indeed a serious one. Arya knew he would never betray the oath he just made. She half wished he had not said it, willing him to be free.

"Nor a man," Arya smirked.

"I promise, Arya, Princess of the elves, that I truly love you,"

"And I promise, Eragon Rider of Saphira, Shadeslayer and protector of Alagaësia, that I truly love _you_." Arya countered, making the dot at the end of the sentence sharp and precise. She was reasonably happy with their doing.

Arya signed her name and handed the leaf to her mate who took it and signed his own name; I looked messy and rushed next to Arya's though the quality was not what mattered. She turned her head to face Eragon and smiled, he smiled back weakly. "Now we have a wedding to plan," He nodded.

"Only the biggest and the best for my love," He pledged. Arya shook her head.

"Smaller the better," She stated. Eragon frowned.

"Are you quite sure about that? You only get married once, I hope," He added quietly at the end.

"Of course!" She frowned; shocked that he may already have serious doubts, grasping Eragon's strong hands. "Don't be silly," Eragon smiled at her words.

Sighs of admiration and adoration began to spread around them as elves began to occupy the space, reading the path of red, of love and passion, from every angle.

Arya heard a few 'Congratulations'. She heard a wave of mutters of approval, she was grateful that she did not face an argument with her people, they were the reason she fought as she did. The reason she hesitated as she once had. Now the reason she smiled as she does often these days, staring through her love's eyes. They had a long life ahead of them. Together. Evermore.

X

That's it. (:  
Like it? Hate it? :o  
I swear I will include Saphira much more. Promise. Shall I continue?

I hope you liked that one. I really do :)

Reviews are loved to bits :D Ask any questions in reviews because, as I said, I'm finally going to reply :D Yippy. (Bye)


End file.
